1. Field of the Invention
This device refers to the field of health supplements more practically one to improve brain function and activity.
2. Background
With the speed of today information highway improved brain function is vital. There are very few supplements that are designed specifically to assist in brain functioning and those that do not work very well.
There is still room for improvement in the art.